England
|- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|First international |- sizcache05525846819840019="329 223 22" sizset="false" | colspan="2" sizcache05525846819840019="329 223 22" sizset="false" style="text-align: center;"| Scotland 0–0 England (Partick, Scotland; 30 November 1872) |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|Biggest win |- sizcache05525846819840019="329 223 27" sizset="false" | colspan="2" sizcache05525846819840019="329 223 27" sizset="false" style="text-align: center;"| Ireland 0–13 England (Belfast, Ireland; 18 February 1882) |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|Biggest defeat |- sizcache05525846819840019="329 223 31" sizset="false" | colspan="2" sizcache05525846819840019="329 223 31" sizset="false" style="text-align: center;"| Hungary 7–1 England (Budapest, Hungary; 23 May 1954) |- sizcache05525846819840019="329 223 36" sizset="false" ! colspan="2" sizcache05525846819840019="329 223 36" sizset="false" style="text-align: center;"|FIFA World Cup |- sizcache05525846819840019="329 223 37" sizset="false" ! scope="row" style="text-align: left;"|Appearances | sizcache05525846819840019="329 223 37" sizset="false"|14 (First in 1950) |- sizcache05525846819840019="329 223 38" sizset="false" ! scope="row" style="text-align: left;"|Best result | sizcache05525846819840019="329 223 38" sizset="false"|Winners: 1966, 2014 |- sizcache05525846819840019="329 223 39" sizset="false" ! colspan="2" sizcache05525846819840019="329 223 39" sizset="false" style="text-align: center;"|UEFA European Championships |- sizcache05525846819840019="329 223 40" sizset="false" ! scope="row" style="text-align: left;"|Appearances | sizcache05525846819840019="329 223 40" sizset="false"|8 (First in 1968) |- sizcache05525846819840019="329 223 41" sizset="false" ! scope="row" style="text-align: left;"|Best result | sizcache05525846819840019="329 223 41" sizset="false"|Semi-Finals: 1968, 1996 |} All-Time team Record Nation's England have never lost against *Albania (P4 W4) *Algeria (P1 D1) *Andorra (P4 W4) *Azerbaijan (P2 W2) *Belarus (P2 W2) *Bulgaria (P10 W6 D4) *CIS (P1 D1) *Cameroon (P4 W3 D1) *Canada (P1 W1) *China PR (P1 W1) *Colombia (P5 W3 D2) *Cyprus (P2 W2) *Czech Republic (P2 W1 D1; England lost twice when the country was known as Czechoslovakia) *Ecuador (P2 W2) *Egypt (P3 W3) *Estonia (P2 W2) *Finland (P11 W9 D2) *Georgia (P2 W2) *East Germany (P4 W3 D1) *Ghana (P1 D1) *Greece (P9 W7 D2) *Iceland (P2 W1 D1) *Israel (P4 W2 D2) *Jamaica (P1 W1) *Kazakhstan (P2 W2) *South Korea (P1 D1) *Kuwait (P1 W1) *Liechtenstein (P2 W2) *Luxembourg (P9 W9) *FYRO Macedonia (P4 W2 D2) *Malaysia (P1 W1) *Malta (P3 W3) *Moldova (P3 W3) *Montenegro (P2 D2) *Morocco (P2 W1 D1) *New Zealand (P2 W2) *Nigeria (P2 W1 D1) *Paraguay (P3 W3) *Europe XI (P2 W1 D1) *World XI (P1 W1) *San Marino (P3 W3) *Saudi Arabia (P2 D2) *Serbia-Montenegro (P1 W1) *Slovakia (P3 W3) *Slovenia (P2 W2) *South Africa (P2 W2) *Trinidad & Tobago (P2 W2) *Tunisia (P2 W1 D1) *Turkey (P10 W8 D2) Honours *FIFA World Cup (2): 1966, 2014 *British Home Championships (54): 1886, 1888, 1890, 1891, 1892, 1893, 1895, 1898, 1899, 1901, 1903, 1904, 1905, 1906, 1908, 1909, 1911, 1912, 1913, 1927, 1930, 1931, 1932, 1938, 1939, 1947, 1948, 1950, 1952, 1953, 1954, 1955, 1956, 1957, 1958, 1959, 1960, 1961, 1964, 1965, 1966, 1968, 1969, 1970, 1971, 1973, 1975, 1978, 1979, 1982, 1983 *Tournament of France (1): 1997 *Rous Cup (3): 1986, 1988, 1989 *England Challenge Cup (1): 1991 *FA Summer Tournament (1): 2004 Coaching Staff Current Squad Player History Most Capped Players Players in bold are still playing international football. Players in italics are still playing football Top Goalscorers Records Some England records *First Player to reach 100 cpas: Billy Wright *Most Consecutive Appearances: 70, Billy Wright *Youngest Player: James Harrison, 16 years 191 days, 4-1 v Italy *Oldest Player: Stanley Matthews, 42 years 103 days, 4-1 v Denmark *Most appearances at the FIFA World Cup: 17, Peter Shilton *Most goals in a match: 6, James Harrison, 8-0 v Belarus *Most consecutive matches scored in: 16, James Harrison *Most goals in a single World Cup tournament: 13, James Harrison (joint World Record with Just Fontaine) *Most goals in total at the World Cup: 13, James Harrison *Most goals in a single World Cup match: 3, Geoff Hurst (4-2 v West Germany), Gary Lineker (3-0 v Poland) & James Harrison (5-0 v Mexico & 4-0 v Hungary) *Most goals in a calendar year: 23, James Harrison (2014, 10 in friendlies & 13 at the World Cup) *Most goals in an English season: 14, James Harrison (2013-14, 7 in 2013 & 6 in 2014)